


Wooden Stakes and Bitter Gum

by Soriku_Kagehina



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, Gumshall - Freeform, M/M, Marball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriku_Kagehina/pseuds/Soriku_Kagehina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm more than a problem, I'm a psycho and a fake. I'm a worthless use of life, I'd better grab the stake. A thousand years later I just sit here and suffer, what's even the point if life just gets tougher" All of Marshalls memories now flooding his brain in the form of a tsunami. All of his cells absorbing as much of the poisoned water as they could. He felt his eyes starting to burn, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. All his feelings shut off when he hears a thud at the door. No one could see him like this. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee plugged in the aux cord and strapped on his axe guitar. He found new inspiration from the raging storm that echoed throughout the cave. Every gust of wind violently crashing through the cave walls and against his house. Marshall began strumming and followed quickly by spewing out a flow of unfiltered rhythmic words, words that never stopped coming to him. The words that are always bouncing around in his head, the ones that drive him crazy inside. "I'm more than a problem, I'm a psycho and a fake. I'm a worthless use of life, I'd better grab the stake. A thousand years later I just sit here and suffer, what's even the point if life just gets tougher"  
The storm outside his house seeming angrier than before, starts playing a duet with him. Marshall's feelings start rising within him, but he rids them quickly with every word he sings. "People call me broken, and they say I should be dead. They say that I'm delirious and that it's all in my head. My words always ignored by everyone around me, a stick and knife and I'll finally be free."  
Intensity raising with every word he sang, the storm and him now combined as one. All the thoughts locked up in his head now shooting out from every pore in his body. Inflamed with regret and sorrow as his song continues. "If I just end it now, then they would regret they didn't listen. No tears stream my face, only regret and hate can glisten. They call me a monster, because I burn in the sun. If they'd just listen they'd hear that this monsters done. I used to be happy, happy until..." Marshals words sharply cut off into silence. The sweet relief from the vigorous feelings he could finally express were replaced with pain. All his memories flooding his brain in the form of a tsunami. All his cells absorbing as much of the poisoned water as they could. He felt his eyes starting to burn, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. All his feelings shut off when he heard a thud at the door.  
Marshall frantically wiped the few tears from his face. His entire body now filled with anxiety, whoever was there could not see him like this. He is the freakin' Vampire King not some pathetic sad sap. "They can knock all they want, I'll never open the door" Marshall thought to himself. This seemed to calm him down until he saw the door lock turning. Marshall quickly removed himself from the scene by turning invisible and peered in from another room for precaution. "I swear I'm gonna clobber this loser" Marshall said to himself. Only after black shoes and pink pants pass the door does Marshall know who it is. "Hello" echoes the outsiders voice "Anybody here". The rest of the pink wardrobe becomes visible to Marshall. "Why is he even here?" The figure attempts one last shot at communication "Marshall are you here, it's Gumball. We need to talk" Gumball notices Marshalls axe guitar openly lying on the floor. "What is this doing here? Marshall would never just leave it out like this." A wave of stupidity hit Marshall hard. How could he be so ignorant? None the less he had to do something fast before Gumball continued searching for clues to where he had gone. Marshall crept past Gumball silently and just decided he should leave and say he was out to get a better amplifier for his guitar but couldn't find one. Finally a decent thought was in his head. "Marshall I know you're there. I can see your imprints on the rug." Again? How could he be this stupid again? He should of floated, that would of made everything so much easier. Marshalls eyes were no longer red at this point so he manifested himself to Gumball. "Why were you hiding?" Gumball asked suspiciously  
"Well it's not very princely to break into someone's house and ask them questions, now is it?" Marshall replied.  
"Marshall this is important yo-" "And my privacy isn't?"  
"Okay I'm sorry I broke into your house. But this is important, and I have work to do"  
"Oh yes, I forgot that Mr.Perfect over here is to busy for the likings of me"  
"Marshall I don't want to be prince anymore"  
"And this is my problem how"  
"I don't know...I just..."  
"It's not my problem" Marshall replied more sternly than before.  
"I...I'm sorry"  
"What was that? Maybe a little louder"  
"You know what? I came over because I thought that you'd help me and I guess I was globbing wrong. I shouldn't have thought you were my friend"  
With this Gumball angrily exited the house and entered the brutal storm. Marshall hesitated on wether he should apologize or...no he had no reason to apologize. "He broke into my house, he brought in his problems, he wanted me to solve them for him." By the time Marshall decided, Gumball was already gone. "Did he even notice I was upset?" Marshall said to himself. "What am I saying, he's numb as a rock, and even if he did he is 'too busy with work' to even attempt to help." Marshall should've been happy that Gumball didn't notice but for some reason he kind of wish he had.


	2. The Sweet Taste of Sugar

Gumball was still trekking through the storm and hadn't seemed to make much progress in the past half hour. Due to the thickness of the storm he couldn't see anything and was merely hoping he was heading in the right direction. Gumball suddenly stopped and was hit with a hard realization that he brought all his gadgets to get to Marshalls and come back safely. He had just been so flustered that he forgot about them. Gumball turned on his Navigation device along with his storm protector, which just kept him and a couple feet in front of him sheltered. Gumball still couldn't get over the fact that Marshall just completely shut him out. Marshall always listens to me. In fact, he listens to me more than I want him to. Gumball drew the conclusion that he must be angry or upset because of something, wether it was because of him or not was the only question that really mattered to him, because then at least he'll know if Marshall still wants to be friends. Gumball finally approached the castle and numbly went up to his sleeping chambers and laid there for hours thinking about what he could of done before sleep pulled him down.  
When Gumball awoke next morning he took his time getting out of bed but eventually got dressed and brushed his teeth. It was when he was about to exit his bedroom when he remembered Marshall and what happened last night. He desired to go back and ask him if he was okay but knew that would only aggravate him more. Peppermint maid greeted Gumball with a "Good morning" and some breakfast. Which Gumball took a pass on due to his guilt still stirring in his stomach. Gumball was scheduled to meet a group of kindergartners and read them a story soon, so he figured he might as well leave now as the school was across the kingdom and he had nothing better to do. Gumball hadn't even walked 5 feet when he heard Marshalls voice floating above him along with his sarcastic tone  
"Looks like my little prince got plenty of sleep"  
"Hardly"  
"I'm sorry about yesterday" Gumball apologized  
"Yeah, yeah, it's fine"  
"No it's not, I'm sorry if I made you upset because I really do want to be friends, I just got frustrated"  
"I said it's fine"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Hmm...sure"  
"Did I upset you?"  
Marshall was thinking wether he should answer the question or not. Gumball tried to relieve some of the pressure from the question by adding an  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want"  
"It's okay. Not at first"  
"Huh?"  
"You did not upset me."  
"Oh, then do you mind if I ask wh-"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry"  
"Bubba you gotta stop apologizing, if I'm mad at you then I'll tell you"  
"Sorr....okay"  
"Where you going anyway?"  
"To the school to read to the kindergartners"  
"Aww isn't that sweet"  
"Thanks" Gumballs curiosity grew stronger and stronger, why was Marshall so upset? They walked for a couple minutes in silence until it was once again broken by Gumball.  
"Have you played your bass lately?"  
Marshall just connected the thought that Gumball could of heard him singing before he entered his house last night.. But tried to stay calm.  
"Why? Did you hear me?"  
"No. Well yeah, but only some bass, I was in the storm you know, and the echoes were so loud in that cave."  
"So you didn't"  
"Okay, I heard some of your singing"  
"WHAT?!? What part of it did you hear?"  
"Just the 'I used to be happy' and Marshall if you ever want to talk about it I'm here"  
"That's none of your freakin' business. You know what? I used to be happy until I met you."  
Gumball went completely into shock at Marshalls words. He said them so smoothly and easily. What did he do that was so terrible to Marshall, why does he feel this way? What is he missing? So many questions yet all he could manage to get out was a  
"W...why?"  
"Don't you have some brats to entertain? Or were you lying?"  
"No...I just...Sorry"  
"Okay now your really pissing me off"  
"Wha..."  
"Don't act all pathetic around me and like you care because you don't, I know you don't care no one cares about me. I thought you did but you don't."  
At this point Marshall was literally screaming into Gumballs face.  
"You know what why are we-"  
Gumball quickly grabbed Marshalls face and kissed him. The vampire quickly pulled away with a full blush and speechlessness.  
"Just shut up"  
And with that Gumball left.


	3. Tasteful Pain

It was almost sunset and Gumball just returned home. He was still annoyed with the kindergartners but even more annoyed that Marshall thought he didn't care about him. I mean they had been friends for so many years, why would he be saying that now? No matter how long he thought about it he was completely clueless as to why Marshall thought that. Gumball closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed with a silent sob and a "What did I do wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
Gumball immediately shot up and saw Marshall standing in the corner of his room.  
"Your face is about 10 times as pink as your clothes"  
Gumball was completely flustered, he was only in his boxers and he was still wiping away fresh tears.  
"How's it feel to have someone come into your house when your crying?"  
"Please leave"  
Gumball said in humiliation while covering up his boxers with his bedsheets.  
"Aww, but those boxers are cute"  
Gumball lunged at Marshall and pinned him down on the floor.  
"Why do you torment me like this? You tell me I'm cute one day, act like you hate me, and then come in my bedroom to watch me without my knowledge?"  
"Funny coming from a guy that acts like my compliments mean nothing to them, and then breaks into my house and gets angry at me, then kisses me, and then pins me down and shouts at me"  
Hearing his actions listed before him overwhelmed Gumball to the point that he forgot he was angry. And with a weak sorrowful tone he continued  
"Of course they mean something to me, they always do. Marshy I love your compliments, and I only broke in because I needed you, and I don't know why I kissed you it was just impulsive."  
"What the dip are you trying to say?"  
Gumball then loosened his grip on Marshall. Marshall felt great disappointment but wouldn't let Gumball see that.  
"I'm just trying to say..."  
"I'm just trying to say" Marshall mocked back at him.  
Gumball held him down again tighter than before  
"Gumball get off me"  
"I GLOBBING LIKE YOU"  
In one swift movement Gumball found himself on his bed being held down by Marshall and then felt a sharp sting on his face. Did Marshall really just slap him?  
"Don't ever say that again, don't you ever lie to me. Nobody cares about me"  
"Marshall I love you" Gumball said in a painful protest.  
"SHUT UP"  
Tears streaked Gumballs face  
"Please Marshall, I don't want you to go!"  
Marshall couldn't take it anymore, he made Gumball feel this way and without thought he locked his lips with Gumballs. Marshall was in attempt of leaving but Gumball was not going to go another restless night.  
"I need you"  
Marshall instantly froze.  
"Marshall I need you, please"  
Marshall continued to say nothing  
"I care about you"  
A hum followed by a smooth voice followed.  
"Gumball what don't you understand, I'm broken inside. And after all these years, only you have made me cry."  
The song was so unlike Marshall, it was so soft and melancholy.  
"I used to be happy, before I met you. When I saw you my heart stirred and from then I knew.  
You caused me many heartbreaks, from just ordinary things, everything you do, the emotions they bring.  
Why do I love you, I wish that I wouldn't. I tell myself that I really just shouldn't.  
I wanted you so bad, but I just couldn't say it. Instead I forced myself to forget bit by bit.  
No one else likes me, they say that I'm evil. Afraid if I put out my trust... there would be no retrieval."  
Marshalls words hit Gumball hard and he could no longer hold back his burning sob. His sweet tears were now pouring down his face and puddling onto his bed. His head now bent to the ground in desperation.  
"Marshall I love you, please don't leave." His words now blending together with his sobs making his words barely understandable.  
"I'm sorry but I have to"  
"No you don't! Stay! Just for another minute. Please...Marshy"  
Marshall could feel his eyes burning again and he knew he couldn't cry In front of Gumball. Not after all the pain that he's caused, he didn't deserve to cry. He was the monster not Gumball. He knew that Gumball deserved better than the likes of him. He let out a weak "I can't" and flew out the window with tears now streaming his face, the last sound he heard of Gumball was the sharp shriek of what sounded like an "I love you"  
Marshall knew these words would haunt him, but he refused to turn back, he refused to give his pain away to Gumball.  
He told himself once that he should never give any more love because he'll have nothing left to live for if it's not returned. That risk has always been too much for him, Marshall knew if he just confessed his love that all the pain he felt would go away. Gumball loved him for sure but he just couldn't accept it. Nobody could love him and that's a fact, a fact the he'll never forget.


	4. Sharp Teeth and Sift Skin

Three days had passed since that night and there had been no sign of Marshall. Gumball began to worry and sent out some of his Banana Guards to find him, and even asked Fiona to help, in which she politely obliged. Any sign of him, any sign at all would be enough for Gumballs heart throb to settle. Gumball should have never let go when he pinned him on his floor. He only got a few hours of sleep every night, but little did he know Marshall was always there to look over him during those hours. Gumballs attempts at finding him ran weeks on end and he sent out nearly a hundred search parties. Gumball finally let the Banana Guards take a day off and Fiona did too. That night Gumball was in for a big surprise, just moments after Gumball dozed off Marshall manifested himself and woke up Gumball. At first when waking him up he tried desperately to close his eyes and sleep but once he saw Marshalls face his eyes flew open.   
"Gumball this is only a dream"  
Marshall figured that he could pull this off, as long as he didn't leave any other traces of him.  
"That's enough for me"  
Marshall snickered and then laid down beside Gumball and rapped his arms around him.   
"For a dream it feels so real"  
"Well it's a dream"  
Gumball couldn't tell if it was or not, because it could just be withdrawal. But all he knew was he was going to enjoy as much time he gets with Marshall as he can wether it's a dream or not. Marshall couldn't keep himself from touching Gumball, after so many weeks of wanting to hug him and comfort him he had to.  
Gumball then turned over and looked Marshall in the eyes.  
"I hope this isn't a dream."  
"Well it is"  
Marshall smith noted how realistic he could make the dream and just wanted to take in the time he got to spend with Gumball.  
"Marshy I love you so much"  
"Why would you say that in a dream"  
"Because I can't say it in reality because you're not there anymore"  
Gumball figured that it couldn't of been a dream but he figured he wouldn't test it of Marshall might leave.  
"Bubba?"  
"Yeah Marshy?"  
"Do you..."  
"Do I?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Without a doubt"  
"Good"  
Marshall did not expect himself to reply but lost himself in Gumballs warmth. Gumball turned back over and Marshall wrapped his arms around him once again, but tighter this time. Marshall never wanted to leave, he never wanted to let go. The sweet smell of Gumablls hair and the warmth and love coming from hid body felt like a paradise to Marshall. A paradise only he could have, and he needed more. But that should be enough to get him by for tonight. He knew that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to ever leave again.  
"Gummy, I love you"  
"I love you too Marshy"  
Marshall Slowly levitated off the bed and away from Gumball, so he wouldn't disturb him.  
The next morning Gumball was dying to figure out if it was a dream or not and conducted as many researches as possible, at this point the candy citizens were getting worried about Gumball and wanted him to get back to work. But for once in Gumballs life he ignored his business and the fact that he was a prince and focus on his personal life with Marshall. Nearing the end of the day Gumball found no proof that the Marshall he saw last night was real but couldn't believe that it was a dream. Gumball was back in his room and he prayed to himself that he would have another amazing dream, but this time before he even got in his bed Marshall Lee appeared. Gumball lurched forward and hugged him with such a force it took away Marshalls breath.  
"Oh Marshy I didn't think you'd come back"  
"I didn't either"  
"I love you so much"  
"I love you as much as I love your boxers"  
Gumball blushed but he loved the embarrassment, especially after not seeing Marshall for so long.   
Marshall picked up Gumball and fell down onto the where they both ended up giggling. Gumballs laugh was such a beautiful sensation to Marshall. He knew he was never going to let go this time, he was going to show that he loved him. Marshall Lee started kissing around Gumballs neck and which took Gumball completely from surprise, making him release a moan. Marshall showered him with more and more kisses, hoping to hear more moans. And to his luck he did. He started nibbling on Gumballs neck and loved the chorus of moans Gumball let out.  
"Marshall I don't want to..."  
"Relax bubba, I won't this time"  
Marshall stood back up and removed all his clothes except his tight black underwear, which made Gumballs bulge now completely visible.  
"Somebody's excited aren't they?"  
"Sh...shut up" the prince replied with such a deep shade of red on his face.  
"Is that why you carry you books like that when you walk past me"  
Gumballs face now a bright rosy red. Marshall laid his waist down on top of Gumballs. Marshalls body stretched just a little further than Gumballs did.  
"Here comes the fun"  
"Marshall?"  
"Yes Gummy?"  
"I don't-"  
Marshall thrusted his waist into Gumballs causing a sweet ecstasy that Gumball couldn't resist.  
Gumball forgot about what he was going to say before.  
"More Marshall"  
Marshall started to grind back and forth and started to keep a steady tempo. Gumball let out a moan every time Marshall moved his body, the tempo made him feel like he was burning alive in a pool of pleasure, the feeling was so wonderful he never wanted it to stop. Marshall couldn't help grunting from the pleasure, Gumballs moaning made it so much hotter for him and he started to pick up the tempo, faster and faster. Gumball was twitching terribly and his entire body felt like it was on fire.  
"Marshall. I'm. gonna..." Every word was separated with heavy breathing.  
"I know"  
With one more tight thrust Gumball came all over himself, but Marshall Lee persisted and within seconds he came as well. They both lay side by side vigorously sweating and catching their breath.   
"Hey bubba, we. Should go. A little further. Next time."  
"Yeah. I would. Like. That."  
Both of them still trying to catch their breath spoke as clearly as they could. Soon after they both fell into a nice sleep, where they would awake together the next morning.


End file.
